


Fancy Seeing You Here, Stranger

by nano_morphus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossroads Bar, M/M, Ratings may change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_morphus/pseuds/nano_morphus
Summary: Iwai didn't know what he signed up with when he hired "gun enthusiast" Akira Kurusu to help him with his personal problems.Now, three years later, Iwai still doesn't know what to expect when he finds Kurusu working at a dingy bar in Shinjuku.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Fancy Seeing You Here, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So,, yeah 
> 
> What can I say, it's summer and I just finished P5R, and that game left me with FEELINGS.

Iwai wasn’t the type to frequent bars. 

His routine usually comprises of grabbing groceries or takeout for him and Kaoru after closing up Untouchables, and then dutifully going home to a pleasant dinner and a quiet evening. But now, with Kaoru’s time spent studying for college entrance exams, Iwai finds himself home alone most days as his son spends another late night cramming in the library.

It wasn’t that Iwai wanted to discourage Kaoru from studying every day. In fact, Iwai will always be grateful that he had been blessed with such a good kid, but the empty apartment and the lack of movement in a usually lived in home was a depressing sight to see after a day’s work. Sitting alone at the kitchen table with takeout noodles felt a lot less pleasant without the usual company sitting opposite him, and watching Kaoru come back and go straight to his room from exhaustion was a dreary sight. 

So no, Iwai does not frequent bars, and has not actually stepped foot in a bar in a couple years as a way to cut a previous drinking habit, but he decides to make an exception. Iwai will soon need to remember how to spend his time without Kaoru anymore, so now is as good of a time as ever to reintroduce himself to a night life he has been a stranger to for quite a while, he reasons. Kaoru will move out someday, and being a clingy parent certainly won’t be a good look on him. Iwai honestly has not socialized properly outside of with customers since he made the decision to take Kaoru in, and while he likes to think that his age doesn’t show, his romantic life has not held up these past few years. While finding a partner is not his main reason for returning to the nightlife scene (socializing and making friends will do, really), Iwai can’t deny that the possibility is enticing. Either way, having someone non-yakuza, non-trouble, and non-gun enthusiast to talk to will certainly be a breath of fresh air. 

Breaking away from his thoughts, Iwai exits the Shinjuku station and wanders around, looking for a specific store. Soon enough, he finds himself in front of one of his old haunts. The tacky neon lights of Crossroads are a wave of nostalgia Iwai, who hasn’t seen the store in almost two decades. Although the exterior is noticeably more faded with time, it undoubtedly still had the same charm as when he frequented it before. He takes a second to take in the sight, before turning the door handle, and allowing the jingle of the welcome bell to alert the staff of his presence. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Lala exclaims, once she gets a good look at her newest customer. 

“You haven’t changed at all, Lala.” Iwai says, tipping his hat slightly out of habit. 

“And the same can be said to you, Mune” Lala returns, hands crossed at her waist. “How long has it been since I last saw your face? Two decades?”

“Sounds about right. Get me a beer, Lala,” Iwai says as he sits himself down at the bar counter. As he surveys the store, he vaguely notices a boisterous woman who has clearly had too much to drink flailing and talking loudly to a worker behind the bar in a seat on his right. It’s also then that he takes the time to take a better look at the man whom Lala hired. He had a mop of black, curly hair, styled effortlessly to give him some charm. The man almost looked like…

“Kurusu?” Iwai calls the name out in shock. While the woman doesn’t notice, Kurusu does turn to look at him, flashing him a slight smirk, before turning back to comforting the woman. So the brat knew that Iwai was here. Iwai clicks his tongue and turns away. So, the troublemaker was back in Tokyo, huh. While the younger man didn’t have any obligation to let Iwai know of his return, Iwai was a bit peeved that he didn’t even get a text message before stumbling upon him in Shinjuku of all things. He gulps down his beer. The alcohol doesn’t hit quite right, not like it used to.

“Iwai-san.” A quiet but firm voice calls out to him, drawing his attention away from his thoughts and back to reality. Kurusu was standing in front of him behind the counter, hands in his pockets, just like all those years before. He wasn’t wearing those clunky glasses anymore, and Iwai could see a glint in his eyes that Iwai couldn’t quite place. 

“Kid.” Iwai replied, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement. He doesn’t really know how to continue from there, and that leaves the two of them staring at each other in mildly uncomfortable silence. Kurusu’s grin seems to widen as the time stretches. 

“So,” Iwai coughs uncomfortably, “You’re back in Tokyo, huh?”

“Yeah”, Kurusu replies easily, “Been back since I got into Todai two years ago.” 

“Todai?” Iwai’s not even sure why he’s shocked – Kurusu has always been accomplishing the impossible. “What’s a Todai undergrad doing working at a bar in Shinjuku?” 

“I like it here,” Kurusu shrugs, “Plus, Lala-chan said she could use the help.” Iwai catches Kurusu’s eyes soften at that. He huffs out a laugh. Leave it to Kurusu to find his way into a drag bar and get acquainted with its owner during his second year of high school. But then again, Kurusu had helped Iwai despite knowing he was ex-yakuza, so. 

“Didn’t think to let me know you were back during those three years?” Iwai tried not to sound disturbed. Kurusu blinked, having been apparently caught off guard for the first time that night. 

“I… didn’t know if I should” Kurusu looked sheepish. Iwai couldn’t figure out why. Not wanting to push, Iwai just hummed in response. This time, the silence they fall into is comfortable. Iwai takes sips of his drink. Kurusu polishes a muddy glass behind the counter. Low jazz plays in the background. 

Eventually, Iwai checks his watch. 11:26, meaning that trains stop running soon, and Iwai doesn’t want to spend the extra money for a cab. He moves to leave, but feels a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“My shift actually ends now,” Kurusu’s eyes bore into Iwai’s, “Do you want to walk to the station together?” 

Iwai’s startled, but can’t find any real reason to refuse. “Sure, kid.” 

That smile of his is back on Kurusu’s face. “Just wait for me for a second the, Iwai-san.” Kurusu flits into a door behind the bar, which Iwai assumes is the employee room. Iwai takes this time to pay for his drink. At the cashier, Lala gives him a knowing look, but for what, Iwai doesn’t know. By the time he’s done, Kurusu is good to go, back in casual clothes and carrying a bag reminiscent of his school days. Hands inside his pockets, he tilts his head towards the front door, gesturing for Iwai to come with. 

“Mune,” Lala calls on Iwai’s way out. He turns his head to look at her. “Careful with that one, alright?” 

“Yeah, I know, Lala,” Iwai replies, feeling her concern for the boy. He offers her a slight smile, before turning towards the door, where Kurusu stood, waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come badger me here:  
> https://ultramarineicecream.tumblr.com/


End file.
